Natasha's Gambit
by AdamLL
Summary: Natasha's journey from Grado to Serafew


Author's note at the end.

Natasha's Gambit

The blonde cleric was slowly lurking through the dark streets of Grado. It was a chilly night and she clutched her hood over her face. She needed to hide her face for she had a secret that she must tell someone. She kept walking until she saw the guards post at the gates of Grado's capital.

_I must make it out of Grado to warn the other nations of the Emperor's plan. I can't let my mentor's death be for naught. _

The woman recalled the last time she saw her mentor and what his last words to her were. "The emperor plans to destroy the sacred stones."

_He was an innocent man. He loved and cared for everyone. His death was unjust and was done to keep him quiet, but his death will not have been in vain because I will deliver his message. If it is with my final breath I will tell someone. The emperor is not himself. He has always been caring and gentle. Something is happening and I have not an idea of what. I pray that I can make it past the guards and out of Grado for Magvel's sake._

Just as she prepared for her escape a woman's voice called her name "Natasha!" Natasha turned to the familiar voice. "Elleny, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I should ask you the same thing. The emperor's men came looking for you. They said they were suspicious of your activity lately and your relationship with Bishop Kail."

Natasha's face grew ashen. "Did you tell them anything?"

"Don't worry I told them I didn't know where you were. Then I came to warn you. What is going on anyway?"

"I am running to Serafew to warn the other countries of the emperor's plan. You must have realized the emperor is not himself Elleny?"

"I have but we are of Grado, Natasha, you can't betray your own country."

"This isn't about our country this is about the world. The sacred stones must hold some sort of power and if he is after them then something is going to happen." Elleny had a worried expression on her face.

"You are a dear friend Natasha and I wish you the best in everything. You will be in my prayers and for everyone's sake I hope you are right." Elleny hugged Natasha and gave her a vulnery.

"You are my closest friend Elleny and I thank you for everything. I will clear bishop Kail's name and Grado will be what it was before the emperor changed." Elleny smiled.

"I hope you are right. You better hurry. They are looking for you." Elleny started to tear a little as Natasha walked away.

Natasha hurried out of town through a little passage that was barely used anymore. She used to sneak out this way many times with Elleny to pick flowers for each other's hair. It might be the last time she could see this place and Elleny.

**Back at Town**

The imperial guard saw Elleny walking back and they stopped her. "Hey! We talked to you earlier. You know where that little wench is don't you!" Elleny just ignored them and kept walking. "Listen to me when I am talking to you!" He jumped off his horse and grabbed Elleny.

"Unhand me! You cannot treat me like this, I have done nothing wrong!" He flung her to the ground and drew his sword. "Tell us where she is or I will have to start cutting." Two men grabbed her arms. Elleny turned away from him.

He leaned down and grabbed her face so he was right in her face. "Start talking nunny!" Elleny spit in his face. "I'm never going to tell you anything!"

The soldier wiped his face in anger. "Arrhh! You asked for it!" He began to kick her face and stomach until she was bruised and bleeding.

She was unrecognizable by the time he was done. "Tell us where she is or you will die. It is a shame such a pretty gal has to die because she won't talk."

Elleny looked up and chuckled. "You will not get me to talk. Natasha is my best friend and I would gladly die for her right now. My Lord is with me and he is giving me comfort as you beat me."

"You are one crazy nun! Do what you must with the rest of her; we have already wasted enough time with this worthless woman. We ride after the blonde traitor!"

The two men dropped her. "Should we just slice her arms and let her bleed to death?" "Nah, I say we just leave her here."

The two men walk away and leave her there to die. Elleny raised her head and tried to form words but nothing came out.

_I hope that gave you enough time Natasha…I will finally see my Father and family in heaven now. Take me o Lord I have longed to see your beautiful face._ With that Elleny dropped her head and grew still.

**In the Woods**

Natasha was confident the woods would provide a safe place to rest. She found a hollow tree in a thick forested area. "I will rest here until dawn and then continue to Serafew. I am so tired just a little rest would help." She drifted off to sleep thinking about how she met Kail and how he chose her to mentor out of all the girls in the temple.

He would often tell her she had such a strong spirit and he knew she was the perfect choice for a pupil. Natasha could tell Elleny was jealous, but she would always be there for her and never complained to Natasha about it. She was so blessed in her life and always happy. Then the emperor changed and everything seemed unreal. Everything happened so fast. Her mentor was seized and executed and her life was practically ripped apart. She knew Kail would not want her to just sit down and take this and that is why she was on this mission. A tear formed and ran down her cheek until it hit the ground. Soon it would be joined by the dew that the morning brings.

As the sun raised so did Natasha. She awoke to a magnificent sight too. A doe and her fawn were grazing in the clearing outside. It was a symbol of love and innocence in her eyes. It lifted her spirits and gave her the strength she needed to continue. She knew that it would be harder from here on. The easiest part was out of the way. She said a little prayer and went on her way.

She left the edge of the woods carefully and then hurried toward Serafew taking out of the way paths.

**Meanwhile…**

The imperial army after Natasha was on the main road when one of the men spotted a doe. "Hey guys! I bet I could kill that deer from here with one arrow." The men snickered. "We do have to practice for when we see that traitor." The soldier drew his bow and aimed for the doe's head.

The doe looked right at the men and her fawn frolicked out beside her. The soldier laughed "Looks like two deer are dying today." A hand knocked his aim off right as he released his arrow. The arrow missed and the doe and her fawn took off back into the woods. "Why did you do that for!" The soldier was looking into the face of his commander. "Umm…sorry sir."

"We are supposed to be after the traitor and you loafs are playing hunter! Save your pathetic games for when we aren't on an order from his majesty."

The soldier looked down in embarrassment as his fellow soldiers snickered. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"I will make sure it won't happen again! Now let's get moving!"

**Serafew's borders**

Natasha was right outside Serafew. She was almost out of Grado she just needed to sneak through without drawing attention. Renais was her only hope. She walked past the guard expecting them to say something but they didn't. I breathed a sigh of relief when one called out to her.

"Hey miss! I couldn't help but notice your pretty face. Wanna go out sometime after my shift?"

Natasha turned around glad her life wasn't at risk. "I'm sorry sir, but I am already married." _Forgive me for that lie Lord. _"Oh sorry I asked. Have a nice day." Natasha smiled. "Thank you I think I will." She turned around and began walking.

"Hey stop that traitor that's the girl we've been looking for!" Natasha looked as she saw them pointing at her from the entrance. "Oh no!" She started to run through the town and they gave chase.

She ran into a red-head and she apologized and kept running. She wasn't fast enough because they caught up and surrounded her.

"Traitor Natasha! Surrender peacefully and quietly, and you may have the chance to explain yourself to His Majesty."

The inched forward and she gave her last plea. "Wait. Please! You must listen to me!"

"Get her men!"

"No, you must believe me! The emperor is not himself. You MUST be able to see this!"

"How dare you disgrace the emperor's name! We've been ordered to execute you if you resist and your words condemn you! Slaughter this traitor for your king!"

_I guess this is it. I tried my best Kail, it did, but I failed you in the end._

A beautiful blue-haired woman and a tall knight ran to her side.

"What is going on here? Are you all right miss?"

Natasha was surprised. "Who are you?"

"We're from Renais. Why are these men after you?"

_Thank the Lord! Now I can at least tell someone. I will be able to complete my mission after all. Kail, Elleny this is for you. I will bring Grado back to the way we loved it._

"I must tell you something. It's about Grado-"

The woman drew her sword. "We can talk later, for now we fight."

Natasha stepped back "I must tell someone. Someone has to believe my story."

Author's note: The rest is history. Natasha played an important part of the war and did a very brave thing for Grado. This is the story in my eyes of her journey. I know I wrote both second person and first person and that is a writing no no….. The script at Serenes forest is who I credit for the soldier's and Natasha's conversation in Serafew.


End file.
